The general structure of a conventional range hood mainly includes, as shown in FIG. 1 attached hereto, a top housing 11, an inner housing 12, an air-guiding case 13 fixed between the top and the inner housings with two through openings 131 formed at its bottom, two exhaust fans 14 separately connecting two motors and mounted in the through openings 131, and an oil-collector 15 connected to the inner housing 12.
When the exhaust fans 14 are driven and turned by the motors, oily smoke is upwardly exhausted through the fans 14, air-guiding case 13, and duct to the outdoors. Most of the oily smoke condenses to form oily liquid which will flow downwardly and is collected in the oil-collector 15 at, the bottom of the inner housing 12. However, wherever the oily smoke passes will inevitably have residual oily liquid left thereon, such as inside of the air-guiding case 13, the fans of the two exhaust fans 14, the surface of the two motors, the surface of the inner housing 12, etc. It is quite easy to clean the surface of the inner housing 12, however, it is very difficult to clean the air-guiding case 13 and the exhaust fans 14 which are enclosed inside of a range hood. After long use, accumulated oily residual on the exhaust fans 14 or air-guiding case 13 will hinder the operation of the exhaust fans 14 to unnecessarily consume more electricity. Hardened oily residual will also block up the oil drain hole which in turn greatly reduces the oil-collection function of the range hood. Even worse, excessive oily residual on the exhaust fans 14 might drop down to the range under the range hood and cause great trouble to housewives. Usually, it is necessary for the users to find someone experienced to dismount and disassemble the range hood and throughly clean the same. This work is obviously time-consuming, laborsome, and expensive.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to develop an oil-removal structure for range hoods to eliminate prior drawbacks in conventional range hoods.